


Hand to Hold

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Crying Sam, Games, Loving Castiel, M/M, Sad Sam, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just wants someone to take care of him. Cas comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received a while back about Cas looking out for Sam.

Sam whimpers and hugs one of Castiel’s stuffed toys tighter. He usually doesn’t touch the former angel’s plush animals unless Cas asks him to play make-believe with him, but right now he needs something to cuddle and he’s not sure where Castiel himself is. Sam had just wandered back to their bedroom, dazed, after Dean dismissed him from a particularly difficult play session. The demon hadn’t been in the mood to help him down, and now he’s hovering in that uncomfortable space between frustrated arousal and depression and he’s not sure what to do with himself.

 

He wishes that Castiel were here with him. He always takes care of the former angel when Dean neglects to do so, and he sort of wishes that Cas would return the favor just this once. He’s so lonely and he needs a hug, and he’s also a little thirsty and more than a little hungry, but he doesn’t feel like leaving the warm nest of blankets or letting go of the stuffed animal that still smells like Cas.

 

Then Castiel appears in the doorway with a tray of tea and cookies and Sam whines. There’s only enough for one, and the cookies are the good kind of cookies, the one that Dean keeps on the counter in a jar labeled “Pet Treats.” Most of the time, only Cas gets to take a treat because Dean chases him away with an admonition of, “Only good pets get treats, Sammy,” but right now he really wants a treat because he’s been so good lately and he’s seen what Dean keeps in the jar, seen the array of individually-packaged assortments of cookies and candy bars and liquorice and brownies and lollipops and wants them so badly.

 

Castiel sits down on the bed next to him and he tries to stay quiet and not let his disappointment and jealousy contort his features. Castiel lays a gentle hand on his shoulder and he flinches.

 

“I... I brought you some tea and cookies, if you’d like something to eat or drink. You don’t have to eat if you don’t want to, but I’m going to ask you to drink something so you don’t get dehydrated.”

 

Sam isn’t sure what to say now that his wish is coming true and Cas is going to take care of him, so he just stares. Castiel starts to fidget. “Uh... You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to. It’s just... It’s just a suggestion?” He looks away.

 

“I’d like some tea,” Sam says. His voice comes out a little weak, but he doesn’t think that Cas will mind. “Thanks, Cas.” He smiles as Cas pours him a cup and then blushes. “Can... Can you feed me cookies, too?” He knows it’s a stupid, childish request, but right now all he wants is for Cas to hold him and feed him cookies and pet his hair and tell him he loves him.

 

Cas smiles gently at him. “Of course, Sam. I’ll do whatever you like.” He brushes a strand of hair out of Sam’s eyes. “Would you like me to hold you while I do so?”

 

Sam nods, thinking, _this is perfect._

 

Cas sets the tray down on the edge of the bed and pulls Sam into his lap. “You okay, Sam? I know that today was hard for you. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Sam shakes his head. “Cookie,” he demands.

 

Cas laughs and kisses his head. “Okay, Sam, I’ll give you a cookie.” He takes a cookie from the plate and holds it to Sam’s mouth. “Good Sam,” he praises. “Did you miss me while I was getting your snack?”

 

Sam nods. “I was lonely. I didn’t think you’d come back and take care of me.”

 

Cas wraps his arms around Sam. “I’m sorry. I should have told you I was coming back. I thought you knew that I’d come and take care of you.” He holds up another cookie for Sam to eat.

 

Sam shrugs. “I thought you had better things to do.”

 

“Better things than to be with you?” Cas rests his chin on Sam’s shoulder. “There’s nothing I’d rather be doing.”

 

Sam chews thoughtfully for a few minutes. “Cas, can you... Nevermind.”

 

Cas splays his free hand across Sam’s stomach. “What is it? I’ll do anything you want me to do.”

 

Sam lets himself relax against Castiel’s chest. “Tell me you love me. P-please. Just once.”

 

Castiel presses his lips to Sam’s skin and smiles. “I love you, Sam, and I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it. I love you. I adore you. I can’t live without you. You’re my everything. You’re incredible, Sam. You complete me.”

 

Sam closes his eyes. “Cas...”

 

Cas darts his tongue out to taste the salt of Sam’s skin. “I can say it in every language in the world, if you want. I’ve been led to believe that French is one of the most romantic languages. Je t-”

 

“Cas, don’t. I...” Sam chokes back a sob.

 

Cas rearranges him until he’s curled up in the former angel’s arms. “It’s okay, Sam. Cry if you need to; I’ll be here. And when you’re feeling better, I’ll finish feeding you your cookies and then we can play your favorite game, you know the one where we stick cards on each other foreheads and have to guess what we are? Or I can read to you or we can play unicorns and dragons again like we did last night. Shh, it’s okay, Sam. I’m right here.”

 

Sam lets Castiel rock him until his tears dry up. Then Cas shifts him off his lap and pulls him off the bed and over to the shelf with their games. Cas stops him when he picks out the guessing game he wants to play. He presses a gentle kiss to Sam’s forehead. “Guess what you are right now,” he says.

 

Sam thinks for a moment. “I... I don’t know.”

 

Cas leads him to the bed and sets him down. “You, Sam Winchester, are loved.”


End file.
